honorcompanyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lieutenant Jennifer Dureal
“I want to continue this conversation, I really do, but can it wait until we're not getting shot?” - Vampire, talking about what Rhoads was about to say. Jennifer "Vampire" Dureal Jennifer is the type of girl who refuses to be treated differently because of her gender. On the field, she wants to be treated like one of the guys. She wants no special treatments, which she's made abundantly clear to Rhoads, her squad leader. She has also been in her share of wars with Honor Company. When she heard of the Ehron, she was excited to travel through space, discovering new things. She never thought it would be hard to do that. She's completed 148 tours in the Ehron Airborne division, and three tours in the Onyx Elite Airborne. She has served 110 tours with Rhoads. Early life She was born 16 years before the Terrorist war, making her around two times younger than Azrok, and three years younger than Rhoads. She grew up in a normal family, not having too much of a rough childhood. She learned how to shoot a gun when she was twelve. When the terrorist war started, she was determined to enter the Marines. Due to this rough time, they let her in without doing a background check. She went through a week of training and completed boot camp. All of the officers were surprised by her determination and love of serving her country. She was put into the 116th Airborne division, the same squad as Rhoads. She was the youngest known member of the UNRF Airborne. The 116th Airborne Since she passed boot camp, she was put into a squad: the 116th UNRF Airborne division. She helped the defense of the Chinese Government HQ (CGHQ). After this act of great proportion, she was promoted to Lieutenant and was given the UNRF medal, symbolizing her actions. The 24th Ehron Airborne Fourteen years after the terrorist war, the Ehron was created by Marshall Timothy G. Arnold. She and Rhoads joined together, having respect for one another. She passed the Ehron test and was put into the 24th Ehron Airborne. This was also Rhoads' squad. In this squad she fought against the UNRF, serving 15 tours during the war. The 36th Ehron Airborne This was a squad during the great building period, which also got Honor Company into a war called the Anvil war (due to the working period). This war lasted 14 years, but was a big fight. This was a time that Rhoads and Jen were on different squads. She was the only soldier to survive in her squad. She got shot in the left arm, but that healed quickly. She served eight tours in this war. The 64th Ehron Airborne With the Ehron gaining more troops every month, the squads became quite large. This squad was one of the first to be assigned. This time Rhoads demanded to work with her, due to her previous experience in the Anvil war. She was okay with this, because of his ability to lead. They both served sixteen tours in the Destroyer/ Kor war. The 113th Ehron Airborne This is the final Ehron squad that she is apart of. This squad is also lead by Rhoads, which leads her to believe that he wants to look out for her. They served one tour in this squad in the Cronik war, but left the group during the Ehron revolution. Onyx Elite 3rd Airborne At this time she has been trained more and this squad will be her last, because this is the last recorded Honor Company war. The war turned into the Ehron/ Cronik war. This squad was lead by Rhoads once again. The war lasted 13 years, due to the Ehron's re-population of Earth. She served every year of the war, never taking a break, counting for 13 tours. When the war was over, she settled down and started enjoying life. Jen and Rhoads The two of them had a rough past, but they, although they don't admit it for the longest time, have feelings for each other. Rhoads always likes to to protect Jen, although she doesn't want any special treatments. She catches on later, and wants to tell him she has feelings for him, but refuses due to her determination to never seem weak or have weaknesses. After the Ehron/ Cronik war, the two get married. The Hard times When she was 36, her parents died, which made her very sad. She cried that night, but the only one to see was Rhoads. Rhoads knows that although she doesn't admit to any weakness, she's still human just like everyone else. Rhoads comforted her that night. He never told a soul. The only other time she cried was when she lost her whole squad in the Anvil war. ''Multiplayer Prerequisites: Get the “good times” achievement from the Liberation war DLC. Gain level 250 and be accepted into the Onyx Coalition. Earn the “that's just friggin great” achievement from the Anvil war DLC. ''